Fragments of Black
by lijdgreat916
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is a prince without a kingdom. Without a planet, even. Stuck in the different yet similar world of Remnant, he and his friends must find a way back home, while also finding some way to make some quick gil- er, lien. Luckily, there's a place called Beacon Academy that apparently offers complementary room and board...
**AN: Why is this prolouge so short and probably so hastily written? Well, I saw the release date for FFXV at 8:30. I got to my house at 10, logged on at 10:07, started researching at 10:13, started typing at 12:49, and finished at 3:32. I have no regrets, this is the only path.**

 **... that was... that was an, uh, Unlimited Blade Works reference. Because of the... yeah, never mind.**

 **The Final Fantasy series is owned by Square Enix, and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. I am making no monetary gain by writing this piece of fiction, and am only doing so for my own amusement and because I'm totally running off of coconut coffee and sonuvabitchu I have to wake up in two and a half hours so I can get to work on time where the Tom Hiddleston did the freakin' time go-**

 **Calm down, brosuke. Augh. I seriously need to start allocating my time better. I'm still working on chapter 4 of The World Unraveled, you know! I should be working on that, not starting yet another new story!**

 **Sigh.**

 **Read, review, and eat pineapples... t** **hat's totally gonna be my thing from now on.**

* * *

 **Fragments of Black -** **Prolouge**

* * *

It was a magnificent structure, it really was.

Beacon Academy was quite the impressive piece of architecture. It managed to somehow be both intimidating and comforting, with it's magnificent arch's and impressive walkways. A large tower loomed in the distance, a black silhouette against an ivory white. The entirety of the campus sat upon the edge of a cliff, against the backdrop of a seemingly endless forest.

Looking at it, Noctis was able to see how the academy had earned it's name. It truly was a beacon for humanity, an inspiring sight.

"So, is anyone else a little disappointed?"

"Prompto..."

"What? You were thinking the same thing!"

 _Oh for the love of-_ Noctis resisted the urge to run his hand down his face. That would just encourage his blonde-haired friend even more. Instead, he settled for silence, gazing out the window of the bullhead towards the academy.

He heard the tell-tale crinkle of leather, a sign that Ignis was adjusting his glasses again, a common habit for the bespectacled man. "While it's true that Beacon Academy cannot hope to compare to Insomnia's more unique vistas, it is still impressive nonetheless. It is a fine place." A sentiment Noctis agreed with.

"Hn." Heavy footsteps could be heard, and not two seconds later Gladiolus was standing beside him. "I think I'm with Prompto on this one. For a place that houses the 'guardians of humanity' and whatnot, this place seems a little..." there was a lull as the mammoth of a man sought proper wording, "... well, yeah. Disappointing."

No sooner than the words left Gladiolus' mouth that Prompto stepped up besides him. "See? I'm not the only one?" He flashed Noctis a playful grin. "So what's the verdict for you, Noct? Hot or Not?"

He tried to stop the small smile that appeared on the corners of his lips, he really did. "It's fine," he replied curtly. "It's no Citadel, but it's better than camping out in the wild."

"Uggh, don't remind me," Prompto moaned. "The sooner I get into a _real_ bed, the better."

"I wouldn't worry yourself." And then Ignis was besides them, all four of the men gazing out towards the same view. "The academy offers room and board, along with a cafeteria. Some rearrangements may be needed, but it wouldn't be anything I haven't dealt with before." He cupped his chin and closed his eyes, something that the rest of Noctis and the gang had learned was Ignis' Pondering Mode. "That is, assuming we manage to pass initiation."

Prompto let out a snigger. "Oh Iggy," he sighed, ignoring the dirty look sent towards him. "Something tells me we'll be _juuust_ fine." He held out a fist towards Noctis, and the prince wasted no time in bumping it.

"I wouldn't be so easygoing about this," Gladiolus warned. "Only the best of the best are accepted here, remember? There's no telling what type of tests they'll put us through. We need to take everything they throw at us seriously." The muscled man sent a knowing smirk Prompto's way. "Unless they give gunslinger-guy over here an IQ test, then we're screwed six ways to Sunday."

Prompto looked to be gathering air to berate his larger friend, but then gave Gladiolus a confused look. "... gunslinger-guy?"

"... what?"

"That was the best you had?"

Gladiolus crossed his arms, a look resembling embarrassment flashing across his face. "It was on short notice!"

"But you have _so much_ material to work with here!"

"You've got that right," Noctis said under his breath.

"Oi! Don't think I didn't hear that!"

Ignis sighed. "This is your life, Scientia," he muttered. "Escorting your prince, his bodyguard, and his buffoon across time and space and realm."

Noctis patted his friends shoulder. "You get used to it."

"You've said that every day for the past 10 years," Ignis pointed out.

The prince frowned. "I have? Well, it still applies."

The self-appointed mother hen of the group softly groaned. "You've said _that_ every day for the past 10 years as well."

As Gladiolus and Prompto bickered in the background and Ignis lamented his life choices, Noctis continued to stare at Beacon Academy.

 _It's been three months, and we're still no closer to finding a way back._ He absentmindedly rubbed the ring on his right hand. _Who knows what's going on back home? Is Lucis still occupied? Is Niflheim still our enemy? Is my father still..._ Noctis shook his head. _No. I can't be like this right now. For them, I need to be strong._ He glanced towards his friends. _If I start falling apart..._

 _"So long as you carry the royal blood. so long as you carry my name... carry your head high."_

"No. We'll make it back, however long it takes."

* * *

 **A meeting destined by fate...**

 _The petite girl dusted her skirt off and sent him a beaming smile. "Anyway, my name's Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you!" She offered her hand to him._

 _He looked at the appendage for a moment, and then ignored it. "... Noctis."_

 **A test to determine one's future...**

 _"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your stay at Beacon Academy."_ _There was silence in the auditorium after the headmaster's declaration._

 _"I'll have whatever he's smokin'!" Then Prompto opened his mouth._

 ** _An enemy well met..._**

 _"It appears to want to kill us all."_

 _The Deathstalker, as if responding to Ignis' words of wisdom, reared it's claw back and smashed the boulder out of the way, approaching the group with what could only be described as hatred in it's ten eyes._

 _Noctis gripped his sword even tighter, sending his own glare towards the grimm. "It can try."_

* * *

 **FINAL FANTASY XV - FRAGMENTS OF BLACK**


End file.
